


Wedding day

by orphan_account



Series: Life with Leonard McCoy [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Some more Fluff, wedding!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Leonard get married!!
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Leonard “bones” McCoy x reader, Lots of friendships - Relationship, Spock x Jim Kirk, spppppiiirrrrk
Series: Life with Leonard McCoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734262
Kudos: 9





	Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so some things may jot make sense if you have not read the other works 
> 
> Please make requests!

You smiled down at the mirror. “You look beautiful.” You hear him say from behind you. “Thanks Jim” you said, smiling. “Are you nervous?” “For marrying Leonard? No. To Walk up there. Kinda yeah.” “You have nothing to worry about sweetheart.” You grinned. “How does my hair look?” You pause “I don’t know if I should leave it down or have Uhura do it.” “I don’t really know...?” “Actually. Can you go get her?” 

Your maid of honor walked into the room. “You want me to do your hair I hear?” “Yes ma’am” you say cheerfully. “How are you feelin?” “I feel fine. A little nervous. Mostly exited though” she walked up behind you “so how do you want your hair up?” She asked. “Uhh.. however you think would look good?” You said, checking the mirror. “Maybe like... some sort of bun?” Your fingers mimicking how you would put up a bun. She smiled. “Alright (y/n).” She started adding pins and flowers in your hair. “This is the first time I will be meeting Joanna in person. We have a video chat every other week. Me and her occasionally have one on one chats. Usually about Leonard. She has some of the cutest stories of him..!” You said. Uhura smiled. “You will do great.” 

He looked around. His mother sitting in front with Joanna, she beamed and waved enthusiastically. He waved back. He chuckled when she popped out of her chair and raced over to him. “Daddy!” The 7 year old cried. “are you exited?” She said. “Yeah sweetheart I am.” “Now go sit with Gran” “can I go visit (y/n)?” “Sure. Why not?” He replied. When she turned and walked away he smiled, happy that jo wanted to see you. 

You turned around, hearing the door open. You saw Eleonora and Joanna. Is “something wrong?” You asked, worried. “Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my daughter in law to be?” You chuckled. “No- that-that’s not what I meant!” You tried to recover. She laughed, head throwing back. “Jo wanted to see you. I will be right outside honey” she addressed the last part too jo. 

She ran up to you, beaming. “Are you happy?” She asked, brown eyes gazing up at you. “Of course. Who wouldn’t be happy too marry a guy like your father?” She giggled. “You look pretty.” “I could say the same about you!” She twirled at your comment, dress bobbing up and down with each spin. You bent down, steadying the dizzy child. She looked at you. “Are you going to stay with us?” She hesitated. “After the wedding?” “Yes. Always.” “Yay!” She said, smile revealing a missing tooth. “After the mission we will move on the property with you guys.” She gasped. “I hear the music! I’m going to go now!!” She squealed jumping up and down in excitement. 

You walked down the isle. You saw your parents. They waved, You gave them a small shake of your fingers. You looked ahead. He was in a tuxedo, blue tie with the Starfleet logo embezzled across it. He grinned. You looked lovely he thought. You saw Jim, sniffling. Spock reaches out to hold his hand. You could almost see the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. You saw uhura, giving you thumbs up. She was the only bridesmaid. You didn’t have many friends back in your home town. You did have scotty next to her, though. Large sobs escaped his lips, tears in his eyes. He was one of the most amazing people ever, sweet and loyal. You looked at the cake Eleonora made, covered in little white icing flowers. 

“You may kiss the bride” Jim said, tears welling I’m his eyes. He tried to hide them. You kissed Leonard, muttering I love yous and you look amazings. You broke apart, sill holding hands and looked out too the crowd. You stepped down from the stage and he lead you too his mother. She was holding hands with Joanna, until she broke apart and ran too leonard, embracing his legs. She was smiling. “When are we gonna have cake?” “In a bit sweetheart.” He responded, smirking. “Photos!!” Someone screamed from across the room. Joanna grabbed Leonard’s hand, and he grabbed yours. She lead you to the outdoor photo booth. “I wanna take photos!!” She yelled, gleefully. “Alright darlin. After me and (y/n), alright?” She nodded, obviously a little annoyed that she can’t go first. It was a little arch, covered in small white flowers you couldn’t identify. You loved them though. The sun was low in the sky, casting a beautiful golden light on his skin. You kissed him and said, “I love you leonard McCoy.” “I love you too (y/n) (l/n)” you took the photos, smiling and kissing, holding hands and flowers. 

You took photos with Joanna she squirmed in your arms, wanting to hold the bouquet, wanting to pluck the small flowers from their vines on the arch. You wouldn’t allow it, you said. “Let them be pretty from where they are, it’s nicer that way.” Then she called you a liar for having a big bundle of flowers. “Joanna! Don’t call (y/n) that!!” Leonard responded, slightly surprised. 

You took photos with everybody. Your favorites where the ones where Jim was holding you bride style, where uhura was leaning against you, and the one where you and Leonard were Kissing. 

At dinner uhura have a tearful toast, including an embarrassing story of how you had come to her flustered because bones had, well, spoken too you. Your face heated up even more when he looked over at you, smirk widening at the sight of your reddening face. 

You danced with your father. Although you didn’t want too. So you also danced with Scotty. He is your chosen father of your chosen family. You swayed to the music “you look wonderful lass.” “Thank you scotty.” “No, thank you for letting me dance with you. This means a lot” he said. It meant a lot too you to. 

You saw Leonard and Eleonora dancing, she was so proud of him. This was his second wedding, you knew that. But she could tell that Leonard was madly in love with you. It was in the way he talked, the way he laughed, and the way his eyes sparkled whenever he saw you. She was truly happy for y’all. 

You danced for what seemed like and eternity, or one second. You and Leonard gazed into each others eyes, he smiled when you rested your head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer, never wanting to let go. 

The song ended and the music tuned I eat and loud. People flossed the dance floor, hips swaying, heads thrown back. You saw Chekov dancing with some ladies, and sulu looking at him fondly. A while later you announced it was time for cake and the bouquet toss! You smiled when you smeared cake across Leonard’s face, frosting getting stuck on the lapel of his suit. He smiled mischievously when he grabbed the fork. “I accept my fate.” You said. A second later aka it the whole bottom half of your face was covered in cake, frosting and all. You saw Joanna grasping for a slice of cake, the table too high for her. You bent down and handed her a plate and a fork, she said her thanks with a mouth full of cake. 

You tossed the bundle of white flowers behind you, you heard the rustles of dresses and suites, gasps and small shrieks. You turned around and saw Spock standing stiffly, holding the bouquet. Jim has turned bright red and had his hand in his pocket. You saw the ends of Spock ears turn a pale shade of green. You smirked and winked at Jim, knowing what he is planning. 

The wedding was winding down, people slowly heading out, saying goodbyes and giving hugs. You and Leonard hadn’t left each others side for the whole night. Leonard and you stood on the stage when he said into the microphone “time to go!” You told everyone goodbye, and gave your final hugs. Leonard grabbed your hand and then made a dash for the exit. To your happy ending.


End file.
